User talk:Laagone
Welcome! - -- Bondpedia (Talk) 14:13, 31 October 2011 :3 Hi. :3 Charcoal121 17:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Your on here too your just like ravenwings only less mean.Dan67 14:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gun Master Sorry for the late response. I removed "That" because IMO it was quite simply not worth mentioning. Do to it being a mod in some of the games I've played via mods on games that predates CoD's "Gun Game", and I rather not have some buthurt fanboy coming in and replacing it with "OMG THEY STOLE FROM COD FUK U DICE". Get my drift?-- 11:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ... me gusta acaully iz dolan Charcoal121 (talk) 01:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Thanks for answering the call and helping us out! See you on the Battlefield! -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 20:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tywin's Talk Page Actually I got chatbanned for saying that BO2 was crap. Here in the BF wiki no one would get banned for that 1. Stop whining here on BF wiki. Go complain to the brony-infested CoD Wiki 2. If you don't like it don't buy it, that's why I haven't gotten ghosts 3. Take you and your brony friends (except vidmaster) back to the cod wiki we do not want you. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 22:11, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Is that a fucking joke? Would you know power abuse if it smacked you upside the head and raped your unconscious body? The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 22:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Note Just ignore Ramp and leave him alone. He trys to start flamewar shit all the time. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 23:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) FYI I'm fed up with EVERYONE in this shithole, not specifically you. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I know you left but let me give you some advice. I'm not here to insult you. Regarding your blog, I'll have to say that I agree although you should always remember that the CoD community can act that way too. I'm not trying to protect BF but you should always remember that every forms of media and their fans can rival against each other. Call of Duty VS Battlefield, Grand Theft Auto VS Saints Row, Star Wars Vs Star Trek, hell sometimes even Otaku VS Bronies. Among Bronies it could be Pinkie Pie VS Rainbow Dash, among Otaku it could be Dragonball Z VS One Piece. You get my point? Regarding your messages, I get that some Users are being a bit "overreactive" and I'm trying to advice them against that. I'll have to agree with Awyman's advice though. Also I never wanted to get involved in the first place. One more thing, if the Blog wasn't locked I would've said a Sarcastic comment. Regarding your blog, both communities suck. I wanted to express my opinion on your blog when you said that BF and COD fans are jerks. Well, I want you to hear it since you're not allowed to comment there anymore. I hate BOTH communities! I hate both communities because while they disagree, I've heard that they both team up to pick on Nintendo. I hate it when "hardcore gamers" pick on Nintendo for fun, calling games like Mario and Donkey Kong, "childish" or "beneath me" just because it's not M-rated or filled with blood and guts. Blood, graphics, and guts don't make a game. It's gameplay that you can have fun with. That's what kept Nintendo and its characters, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, and Kirby alive: They're great gameplay. So, I think that both COD AND BF communities suck because a lot of them tend to pick on Nintendo. Cloverfield monster (talk) 23:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Re: All photos from BF should have the Fairuse and EA templates used (Photos in the public domain are WRONG). If you can find better quality images then feel free to replace old ones. Do what you think is best when it comes with cropping and backgrounds though they should not be dissimilar to other page's photos. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 17:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) If got it from your own play then use the "I created this myself" license instead of fair use. You still need to use the EA template though. -- '' awyman13''' 'Talk ''' 19:06, November 27, 2013 (UTC)